


Never Have I Ever - YeonBin

by galaxymiin



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: A little fluffy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Yeonjun, Choking, Crying, First Time, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Hickeys, M/M, Slight Corruption, Smut, Teasing, Yeonjun has a crush on Soobin, breath play, degrading, he is super innocent, kinda petnames, never have i ever game, semi-public sex?? not really but, slight alcohol mention ig, top soobin, use of the word "whore" and "slut", yeonjun is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: A soft whine left his lips as he bit down harder on his lip. He tried his best to keep any sounds from leaving his lips.“Mm… calm down, baby. Wouldn’t want to cum right here, in front of everyone now, would you?” His voice was low and raspy. Making his words so much more effective.---When invited to a 'Never Have I Ever' game, things get heated when Soobin couldn't keep his hands off the boy in his lap, even around his friends.
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun | Soobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 359





	Never Have I Ever - YeonBin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, the summary is bad but I hope it's okay. Please leave feedback hehe <3

**Beomgyu:** Hey guys!

 **Soobin:** Yeah?

 **Taehyun:** What?

 **Beomgyu:** Come over to my place, let's play a game ;)

 **Soobin:** Oooh, games, my favourite!

 **Yeonjun:** You're already agreeing? You don't even know the game yet.

 **Soobin:** So? I'm always up for games!

 **Taehyun:** Can I know the game?

 **Beomgyu:** What's the fun then? If I say, then people might not show up!

 **Kai:** That worries me.

 **Beomgyu:** So, who's in?

 **Yeonjun:** Me, I guess.

 **Kai:** Sure

 **Beomgyu:** Okay! Get ready and head over everyone :)

Yeonjun wondered why Beomgyu was like this. He loves people, a little too much at times, he always loves having people at his house and he has a strange obsession with games, especially if they involve anything sexual.

He stood up and quickly made his way to his closet, pulling out a plain white shirt, along with a pair of tight black jeans.

"Yeonjunnn," Taehyun yelled. He and Taehyun had been living together for about a year now, both of them being best friends and going to college together. Plenty of people had mistaken them as boyfriends but surprisingly, Yeonjun hasn’t dated anyone. Taehyun was a different story. He had plenty of dating experience.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready yet?" He had finished changing, putting his dirty clothes into his basket and headed towards the door.

"I am, are you?"

"Of course I am," he chuckled. Yeonjun opened his bedroom door, being greeted by Taehyun in front of the doorway. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, jeans and a black cardigan. He shut the bedroom door and walked with Taehyun. "I wonder what will happen this time," He hummed to himself after speaking.

Yeonjun told him everything and so did he. But something hasn't come up yet, something that he wasn't sure if he could tell him. It's not bad, Yeonjun just doesn't want him to tease him about it.

He’s not a big fan of games when Beomgyu is involved. Most games end up sexual, but never with him. He doesn't join in on them. Which is why he is still a virgin but he didn't mind. He had no sexual desire. He never had. Most found it weird but Yeonjun didn’t care anyway. He didn’t find it appealing.

Taehyun hummed when approaching the car. "Do I need to go?" Yeonjun whined.

"Yes, come on. Have some fun."

He got into the car as Yeonjun stood outside the passenger door.

"I'm not a social person like you, I don't have fun doing these things. I just awkwardly sit there while everyone flirts."

"Oh well, get in," Taehyun opened the door from inside the car. Sighing, he got into the car and shut the door.

"Don't look so down, you'll have fun."

"I doubt it," he mumbled quietly.

"It's better when you actually join in on _everything_ during the game," Taehyun started the car and pulled out of the driveway, driving towards his favourite place; Beomgyu’s house.

Beomgyu’s house wasn't too far away, which was better for Taehyun. "Why don't you get closer to the other guys? I know we're close but there are others," Taehyun asked him. "How about Soobin?"

He grinned when Taehyun said his name. He looked at Yeonjun for a second and then back to the road. "You're smiling," he chuckled, "you seem to like the idea of that."

Okay, maybe his crush on Soobin wasn't so secret but he tried to tell himself that no one knows. "Just drive," he told him, a small chuckle coming from his lips. Taehyun finally stopped talking —which was surprising—and continued driving. Silence filled the car until he started again.

"We're here!" He happily cheered. Yeonjun sat up straight and looked at Beomgyu’s house when he pulled up to it. "Remember, have fun," He told Yeonjun once again.

He got out of the car and walked beside Taehyun as they went into the house. "Look who's here!" Beomgyu yelled when they both walked through the door. Beomgyu, Soobin, and Kai all stood in the living room waiting.

"Can we know the game yet?"

"Nope," He refused to tell the name of the game once again.

Yeonjun kept quiet after speaking, looking around as his eyes stopped on Soobin. He looked adorable, wearing a turtleneck and round glasses. As he zoned out, he didn't notice that Soobin had been looking back at him. It took him a couple of seconds until he snapped back into reality. He had been making eye contact with the other. He instantly broke eye contact and looked back at the other guys, gulping softly.

Soobin was always the flirty type with both girls and boys and Yeonjun has heard that he has slept with a couple of people but he wasn't too sure if it was true. He and Beomgyu once made out on his couch during one of Beomgyu's many games though.

"I'm not sure what kind of movies I have but I'll look. While I'm looking, get yourself ready or get food. Or something else," Beomgyu walked over to his shelf of movies and bent down to look through them. 

Yeonjun entered the living room and followed Taehyun. He went to the kitchen to get some popcorn. He patiently waited for Beomgyu to pick a movie while watching the guys get comfortable on the couch.

"I found a good one," Beomgyu told them, opening the CD case and putting the movie into his DVD player. By the time he was done, everyone was now on the couch. Yeonjun was the last to get there, which meant that all the seats were taken up. On the couch were Beomgyu, Taehyun and Soobin while Kai sat on the small seat nearest to the tv.

"I guess I'll sit on the floor," Yeonjun chuckled. Before he could sit down, he felt someone's hands wrap around his wrist and pull him back, falling back on top of one of the guys. Assuming it was Taehyun since that's what he is like, but he soon realized that it wasn't.

He glanced back to be greeted with a smiling Soobin. His heartbeat instantly sped up. He tried to distract himself, looking forwards again. He didn't know what to do, he was sitting between Soobin's legs. As the movie started, he slowly started to get comfortable and so that he wasn't in Soobin's way. After building up the courage, he lid all the way back onto the other's chest to get comfy. He was surprised that he managed to get this close to the other without completely freaking out yet. Although, his heart was beating like crazy. He hoped the other couldn’t possibly feel that.

While focusing on the movie, he was surprised by the sudden contact of Soobin’s fingers lacing and tangling into Yeonjun’s hair. He felt as if he could melt into his touch. A small grin crept upon his lips as he leaned into his touch, wanting it to continue.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taehyun glancing. It was obvious that he had a smirk on his lips. That made Yeonjun know for sure that his friend would tease him about this situation once they return home.

He was surprised to feel Soobin’s hand suddenly slide down, brushing his fingers along the boy's neck and stopping at his shoulders. It was such a small movement, such a small and gentle touch yet it was so overwhelming in a way that he didn’t understand. He shivered slightly and let him continue. At first, it was surprising but he liked it. It was odd but calming.

As the others spoke to one another during the movie, both Soobin and Yeonjun kept quiet. They weren’t very vocal during movies anyway. Unlike their friends who could never shut up no matter how hard you try.

Yeonjun had gotten used to Soobin's soft touch and felt disappointed when the other pulled away. Without realization, a small whine slipped out from his plump lips. Yeonjun was just as shocked as the other. He hoped Soobin didn’t hear him but he knew he did when his hand stopped moving completely. He froze. The embarrassment built up in his chest and the blood rushed to his cheeks, creating a clear red shade that painted across his cheeks. He could feel it. He didn’t need to see himself to know how red he was right now.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, curling up into a ball in hope that he would feel less embarrassed.

His heartbeat went faster when he felt movement. He felt Soobin leaning forward. Moving closer and closer by the second. He gulped as he could feel the heat of the other’s breath beside his ear. Feeling the tension of being so close to the guy he liked. “First, I catch you staring at me,” he whispered ever so quietly, making sure the others wouldn’t hear him. “Then… you whine when I pull my hands away from you. What does that mean, hm?

His breath hitched, his body froze from the panic he felt. He didn’t know how to respond. From the tone of his voice, he could tell that he was smirking. He had to be smirking. Yet the thought didn’t seem to help Yeonjun’s situation at all. It only made him feel more flustered.

He shook his head slightly, hoping that was a good enough response for him. But nothing happened. He could tell that Soobin wasn’t satisfied with that. Yeonjun turned his head to look at Soobin. He could only see the other's eyes due to the glow of the tv. He stared into his eyes, seeing the spark of clear lust building up. It was too much for him. Eye contact had never been easy, especially to hold it for such a long time. But this time it was different. He wanted to look away but something in him couldn’t get himself to rip his eyes away. It was all too intense and intimate but he somehow managed to drag some words out. “I-it… doesn’t mean anything.”

He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself from completely falling apart from the other’s gaze.

He hadn't realized how close they were. The tips of their noses brushing together ever so lightly. Lips barely an inch apart. Any small movement could cause their lips to meet. Deep down, there was an urge to move in but he couldn’t. He couldn’t make himself move in and place his lips on the others no matter how strong that urge was.

After what felt like forever, he managed to break the eye contact and lay his head back onto Soobin’s chest. He tried his best to hide his inner panic. Not wanting it to be obvious that he was freaking out by how close he just was with Soobin.

This was all new to him. Not once in his life has he felt like this. He wasn’t even sure what this was. He felt warm. So overwhelmingly hot and flustered.

He was distracted once again when he felt Soobin’s hand make its way to his thigh. He looked down and watched his hand lay on the top of his thigh. He didn’t feel too flustered this time until he could feel his hand moving slightly. He watched carefully, seeing his hand move down every time there was a flash of light from the tv. Each time his hand got closer and closer to his crotch. He sat still. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t even know what was happening either. But it felt nice. He never experienced this. Yeonjun was completely unaware of it all. He didn’t know if this was supposed to be purposely pleasurable or if his mind was just tricking him. If he was just overthinking the situation. Or if sudden hormones were coming out of nowhere.

While thinking, he didn’t realize that Soobin’s hand was now laying on his upper thigh, fingers moving closer to his inner thigh. Yeonjun slowly spread his legs open. He did what felt right but tried not to make it too obvious to the others or to Soobin if this wasn’t what he had planned.

When Soobin’s hand moved in and gripped his inner thigh, Yeonjun moved to get a bit more comfortable and leaned against his chest, making it look as if he was just resting if the others were to look over.

Yeonjun didn’t know what to do with his hands. At first, he had his hands placed over his legs, blocking any contact with his thighs but now his hands were pressed against Soobin’s chest, the tips of his fingers gently gripping onto Soobin’s shirt since that was nearest to him.

As the movie went quiet, the others did too. At first, he assumed the movie was over and hoped it wasn’t. The sound from the tv soon started up again as he let out a sigh of relief until he held his breath when Soobin’s hand moved again.

Something in him told him to look up. So he did. He looked up at Soobin. He could see how focused he seemed to be. He was pretending to watch the movie but to others, it was very convincing.

Soobin slowly looked down at him. Yeonjun gulped as their eyes met once more, distracted by their eye contact that he didn’t feel any more movement until his hand was now placed right on his crotch. Yeonjun quickly took his bottom lip between his teeth as he heard a soft gasp leave his own lips.

When Soobin was satisfied, he started moving his hand against the others bulge gently. Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to do at this moment. He just looked at Soobin, focusing on the look in his eyes that he wasn’t able to figure out. The grip on his shirt tightened when Soobin started applying more pressure onto his bulge.

He liked it. He really liked the feeling. His hips shifted up gently, grinding into the other's hand before he could even stop it. His hips steadied as Soobin brushed his fingers along his crotch in an obviously teasing way.

Yeonjun mentally cursed at himself for picking out tight jeans before coming here. They were tight to begin with but now they felt even tighter. He wasn’t sure why but it made him uncomfortable. He moved around and tried to make the jeans feel better on him but only ended up pressing against Soobin’s hand once again. Instead of stopping, he did it again, and again. He didn’t make it look apparent to the others but Soobin knew what he was doing. He didn’t know what had come over him when he slowly started grinding himself into the other's hand, craving this new feeling.

A soft whine left his lips as he bit down harder on his lip. He tried his best to keep any sounds from leaving his lips.

“Mm… calm down, baby. Wouldn’t want to cum right here, in front of everyone now, would you?” His voice was low and raspy. Making his words so much more effective.

“I-I,” Yeonjun started, struggling to form any words as he tried his best to keep his hips still.

“You’re so wrecked already… I’ve barely touched you,” He continued speaking into his ear.

Yeonjun wasn’t able to think straight. His mind is full of lustful thoughts. He felt dirty. This wasn’t like him. A little part of him told him to stop but they didn’t last long once Soobin worked his way at the buttons of his pants.

He let Soobin do as he pleased. Letting him lead since Yeonjun wasn’t even sure where to go with this. All he knew was that it felt good and he wanted to continue.

Soobin undid his pants and shoved his hand in, fingers brushing against his dick again. This time it felt better. It felt much more pleasurable. The only thing keeping them apart was the thin piece of boxers that he would discard if asked —especially if it made the feeling better— but not here.

Soobin cupped the outline of his dick and started moving his hand up and down quickly. It took Yeonjun by surprise as a louder moan escaped his lips. Thankfully, no one else heard it. The movie had been at full volume and way too loud to hear anything other than that.

He shoved his face into his hands, hiding his face from Soobin and to contain his sounds. His body felt even hotter now, it was all a new experience. As Soobin continued, Yeonjun let small whines and whimpers leave his lips until he felt a totally new feeling arise within him. It panicked him. His legs automatically closed around the other's hand but that didn’t stop the weird yet pleasant feeling.

As his lower body tensed up, he felt the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach travel down to his dick. His hands reached down instantly and grabbed onto Soobin’s wrist to steady his hand. His breathing was heavy as he took a deep breath.

“I’ll be back—” he mumbled out before pulling Soobin’s hand out of his jeans completely detaching his body from the other. He turned around and quickly walked out of the room to avoid any questions or concerns from his friends.

He rushed to the bathroom, stumbling in and shutting the door before pressing his back against it, letting his body slide down to the floor. He covered his face with his hands before the extreme embarrassment finally caught up to him.

He looked down at his jeans, noticing how his buttons were undone. He noticed the clear bulge of his dick in his tight jeans. There was no way he could hide that. His friends would forever tease him about this if they were to find out.

“Shit…” He whispered to himself. He didn’t know what to do.

_Maybe he could hide it?_ No.

_Maybe he could fix it?_ Also no… he wasn’t sure what to do or how.

Maybe he could just wait instead.

Yeonjun leaned his head back onto the bathroom door as he shut his eyes slowly. He tried to ignore the intense heat and twitches from his lower body.

After a couple of minutes that felt like hours, his boner finally went away. Before getting up, his mind started wandering, thoughts filling his brain as he tried to figure out what just happened.

That feeling he panicked over. What was that?

He stood up and admired himself in the mirror for a couple of seconds before he buttoned his jeans back up and finally left the bathroom.

As he walked back into the room, he noticed that the lights were now on and the movie was over.

"You missed the ending!" Taehyun said loudly. Yeonjun chuckled and shrugged. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t paying attention anyway. He didn’t even remember any part of it.

Yeonjun looked over at Soobin sitting on the couch. He sat quietly, in the same position he was in before he had run away to the bathroom.

"And now for the game!" Beomgyu said happily. He made his way to the fridge and pulled two big bottles of soju and brought them back. We all sat on the couches as Beomgyu placed the bottles on the round glass table in front of us. "Never Have I Ever."

"You took that long to tell us that?" Kai asked. Beomgyu just simply nodded.

“Okay, so. If you _have_ done something we say, you take a drink. And if not, just sit there and wait. And let’s break the rules a little bit. We can say something we’ve actually done. This is just to get the others to drink but you don’t need to drink when you’re the one speaking. Alright?” Beomgyu explained. Once he finished talking, he looked over at Yeonjun and spoke to him. “I guess you’ll be the sober one to make sure we don’t do anything stupid?

As he went to say yes to his question, he was stopped when memories of what happened earlier started to flood his thoughts. That wasn’t much but he knew if the question were to come up, he would need to drink and everyone would know. “Yeah…” he answered softly.

“Alright. Who will be starting first?” Beomgyu asked as he grabbed glasses and placed them in front of us all, opening the bottle too so that everything was ready now.

The first few rounds were boring. Most had a couple of drinks and of course, Yeonjun had none. He had been sitting back on his seat, not saying much yet. Yeonjun finally started paying attention again but at the wrong time.

“Never have I ever… done something sexual in front of others,” Beomgyu said, looking around the circle. No one moved. _Yet._

Yeonjun took a deep breath before sitting up and grabbing the bottle, pouring himself a shot. At the same time, Soobin sat up and got himself a drink too. They downed the soju and placed the glass back down on the table. The three others went quiet. They weren’t surprised about Soobin. But _Yeonjun_?

Beomgyu froze, staring at him. He soon looked at Soobin right after.

Yeonjun didn’t say anything. Instead, he sat back on the seat. He didn’t like the silence but he knew exactly why they were quiet. He surprised them.

“Wait pause— what?” Beomgyu said suddenly, looking at Yeonjun. “You’ve got some talking to do. You’ve done none of the other things but you’ve done what?”

Yeonjun bit the inside of his bottom lip as he glanced up at Soobin. He could see how proud Soobin looked to be the first to do that to him.

Beomgyu noticed his glance at the other as his jaw dropped. “Now I’m interested… your turn.”

For the first time, Yeonjun felt like he was having fun in the game. It was weird but now he understands why the others loved the game so much.

“Hmm… never have I ever… let someone touch me _under_ my underwear,” he said, making it clear that he hasn’t done that yet.

As the game was about to continue, it was suddenly stopped by a voice. “I can change that.”

Yeonjun looked up and locked eyes with Soobin as he spoke while the room went quiet once more. Yeonjun panicked at what he said. _Right in front of everyone?_

He gulped and waited for someone to speak but it never happened.

Out of nowhere, the three others suddenly stood up, quietly giggling and mumbling to one another as they went to leave.

“Hey—wait,” Yeonjun spoke softly and watched as they left the room. He wasn’t really sure what was happening but he was confused. Yeonjun looked back at Soobin and watched as he stood up and walked towards him. He felt Soobin grab his hand and pulled him up, dragging him towards the nearest room.

Yeonjun followed close behind. The feeling of excitement and anxiety stirring in his chest when the two were now in a room together. Alone.

Soobin pushed the boy against the door, bodies pressing close together. He gasped, looking up at Soobin. “I—um,” he tried to speak, unable to get any words out. His heartbeat raced as his hands laid gently against Soobin’s chest.

“Mm… they all think you’re so innocent. They really don’t know that I had you falling apart in my arms earlier, huh?” Soobin started, an apparent smirk on his lips. “That you were grinding against my hand within seconds. You’re so needy, aren’t you?”

Yeonjun was at a loss for words. He soon felt the exact feeling he had earlier; hot.

“N-no, I’m not. I’ve never done…” he paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “Never done anything like that before,” he blurted out.

“Ahhh—” He said softly, letting a big breath of air out and chuckled. “That’s why you’re so needy. How about I help you with that?”

He tilted his head, a bit confused at first. “Help me with what?” He asked innocently.

Soobin smirked and let his hands wander down Yeonjun’s body. The feeling surprised him. It tickled. But it felt so nice at the same time. As Soobin’s hands stopped at the waistband of his jeans, he started to speak again. This time, he leaned in and whispered. “When you ran away… how did you get rid of it?”

“Rid of… what?”

“You’re really that innocent? Fuck… you’re so cute,” he cursed to himself.

Soobin pulled away and gripped onto Yeonjun’s waist, pulling his body away from the door. He knew he’d need to be gentle with the boy. No matter what was happening. Yeonjun was completely inexperienced and unaware of everything.

Soobin pushed him back onto the bed, watching as his hands automatically went above his head. Even the smallest things about Yeonjun had Soobin going crazy. The innocent look on his face, the way his lips parted. Everything.

Soobin got on top of him, hovering over him. The two gazed at one another before Soobin started to move.

Yeonjun could feel his cheeks heating up again. Just like they had earlier. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Yeonjun’s.

His eyes widened. He was kissing Soobin. It shocked him, causing him to freeze up and panic. He pushed his thoughts away before focusing on the lips that were on his own. Without thinking, he moved his lips against the others. The two shared a sweet but short kiss. After a couple of seconds, the kiss was no longer sweet. But it felt _so much_ better

Soobin let his hands fall on each side of Yeonjun’s head and moved his hands up to the others, intertwining their fingers to keep his arms up.

Yeonjun’s whole body tingled as he pressed himself close to Soobin as the kiss became rough and intense. Their lips moved at the same speed as Yeonjun felt his stomach twisting in a knot. It was all a new feeling. He had never expected to like kissing. But it was so much better than he ever thought.

When Soobin pulled back, a whine left Yeonjun’s lips. For some reason, he wasn’t embarrassed. Wasn’t ashamed of what had been happening. If anything, he really wanted it. Wanted more. He _craved_ it.

Soobin held the other’s hands tighter before he slowly shifted his hips up and then back down. A surprised gasp was dragged from Yeonjun's as he felt the pressure and friction against his dick.

“How does that feel?” Soobin asked and slowly rocked his hips, making sure not to move too quickly.

“Mm… I-I don’t know,” he muttered out and looked up at Soobin. He lied. It felt good but he wasn’t able to admit that. At least not yet.

Soobin hummed and pulled his arms away from Yeonjun’s hands. “Before anything happens…” he started, his voice soft and caring. “Do you actually want this? We can stop at any time. Remember that. But, I just need to know and make sure, okay?

Yeonjun listened to what he had to say. He showed a reassuring smile and then nodded. Even if he felt a bit scared, he wanted to. It wasn’t something he wanted until now. “Yes, I do want this.”

Soobin nodded softly before he soon pushed himself back, sitting between his legs. He spread his legs open and let the other fit perfectly between them.

“I’ll go easy on you. If that makes you feel better—”

“U-uh…” Yeonjun cut him off, gulping softly and spoke again. “Don’t go easy. Don’t treat me nicely or gently…”

Even Yeonjun was shocked about what he said. As if something was taking him over and speaking for him. But he wasn’t complaining.

He chuckled but nodded and leaned forward. “Well… if that is how you want it,” Soobin leaned in and placed gentle kisses on Yeonjun’s neck. Between kisses, he spoke softly. “I want you to be as loud as you want. Just don’t try to keep any sounds in, okay?” Soobin whispered in his ear and Yeonjun agreed.

He didn’t know how loud he was. But he was open to finding out.

Things suddenly moved along quickly as the kisses against his neck became rougher. Soobin sucked and bit along his soft skin. Hickeys weren’t hard to create on him. After a few seconds, small, almost unnoticeable ones started showing up as Soobin worked his way at his neck.

Yeonjun’s hands started grabbing at an attempt to hold onto something. Yet there was nothing in his reach to hold on to. Soobin’s hands wandered along Yeonjun’s body and stopped at his shirt before slowly slipping his fingers under. He felt the others soft and warm skin before dragging his hands along his body.

Yeonjun whined softly at the sudden contact on his chest. “Mm… please…” he mumbled and closed his legs around Soobin, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist.

“You need to be patient, baby,” Soobin told him and leaned down to look at Yeonjun. “What would you like me to do?”

Yeonjun wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t sure if he should say what he wants or show him.

“Touch....” he mumbled and looked down, biting his lip and hoping Soobin would understand and accept just that.

“Touch where, baby?” He asked, dragging his hands out from under the boy's shirt before laying them onto Yeonjun’s thighs that were wrapped around him. “Be specific.”

“Like what you did earlier. D-do that again,” he stuttered when feeling Soobin’s hands move along his thighs, much like earlier.

He hummed and brought his hands down and started to undo his jean buttons. Yeonjun watched carefully. The realization finally hit him when he knew what was about to happen.

Soobin quickly pulled on his pants as Yeonjun lifted his hips to help. It took no time before his pants were off and somewhere else in the room. He felt too open to the other but for some reason… he loved it. He loved it when Soobin stared at him. It made him feel things he had never felt before.

Before he knew it, Soobin’s hands were against the outline of his dick once again. He shivered at the sudden contact as he let his head fall back onto the bed.

“You’re so hard already… Do I have that much of an effect over you?” Soobin titled his head and applied more pressure before playing with the waistband of his underwear. “Can I take these off?”

Yeonjun was tired of how slow Soobin was going. He wanted to feel the other. He wanted to know what it felt like. The feeling that everyone seems to adore. “Ugh… yes. Hurry please—”

Soobin moved back and removed Yeonjun’s underwear. As he felt the cold air hitting his now undercovered lower half, he shivered slightly. He had never been this open to another person. Out of reflex, he tried shutting his legs and hiding but was soon stopped by Soobin. He looked up and saw the other pushing his thighs apart again.

“Don’t hide from me.”

Soobin wrapped his hand around his dick, receiving a surprised twitch from the other as he bit his lip. Soobin locked eyes with him while he started moving his hand. He admired how Yeonjun’s expression changed almost instantly. His innocent stare soon changing to something far less than innocent. He watched as Yeonjun roughly bit on his lip, the way his face scrunched up when Soobin started moving his hand.

Soft whimpering left Yeonjun’s lips that were blocked by his lip that he was biting. Soobin didn’t like that. He quickly brought his free hand up to the boy’s face, pulling his bottom lip out from between his teeth. “I know you’re shy but you won’t be hiding your sounds from me, okay? Let me know how I make you feel. Loud and clear.”

Yeonjun went to speak but only a broken moan was heard once Soobin started moving his hand quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his hands finally. He moved down and tapped lightly on the boy’s wrist.

“Yes, baby?” Soobin noticed his light tap. He went slow so that Yeonjun could attempt to show what he wanted.

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to look at Soobin. A soft and caring look in his eyes, soon to be ruined when Yeonjun grabbed his wrist and brought it up to his own neck.

Soobin smirked and pressed his hand against his neck, applying pressure in the right places and watched Yeonjun’s eyes flutter shut once again.

He moved his hand, fast, again while using his other hand to press down on his neck. Yeonjun kept his hand on Soobin’s wrist.

It all felt too overwhelming to him. The feeling of Soobin pumping his dick and the feeling of his big hands wrapped around his neck. His back arched as the sounds around him quickly disappeared, the feeling of becoming light-headed. His mind was only focused on the pleasure he was receiving and the pressure around his neck. He squeezed a bit harder onto Soobin’s wrist as he soon released all the pressure, causing Yeonjun to let out a gasp for air, followed by a whine shortly after.

“F-fuck…” he cursed, his hips rocking up, moving into Soobin’s hand as their movements met up. “Ahh… that feels so good…” Yeonjun wasn’t able to control the words falling from his lips. The only thing on his mind now was the feeling of Soobin’s hand around his dick. He already missed the feeling of his hand around his neck. He didn’t know why he wanted that or why he liked it so much.

He whimpered when Soobin suddenly stopped all hand movements, causing Yeonjun to desperately rock his hips to try and get him to continue. “No no… please—” he begged, moving his hips as he basically fucked into Soobin’s hand. He felt so embarrassed but he couldn’t care anymore.

“Go on. Show me what you really want,” Soobin said. It didn’t take long until Yeonjun followed what he said and continued desperately rocking and shifting his hips upwards. The room filled with the sounds coming from the needy boy under Soobin.

He watched as Yeonjun continued to use his hand to his own pleasure until Soobin removed his hand completely. He whined and looked back at Soobin right after. “Please…” He whimpered.

“Alright. But I’m going to show you something else. It feels better.”

_Better?_

As thoughts went crazy as he thought about all the possibilities of what he could mean. He was instantly dragged out of his thoughts when he felt something wet and warm wrap around his tip.

But _god he was right._

Yeonjun looked down, his eyes widening as he saw Soobin wrapping his lips around his dick. He moved his hands down, tangling his fingers into Soobin’s hair.

He watched carefully, not sure of what to expect or what it would feel like. But it already felt so good.

At that moment, he felt when Soobin started to swirl his tongue around his tip. He felt his body go crazy, the sensation circling throughout his body as the grip on Soobin’s hair tightened.

Soobin started moving his tongue faster, teasing the boy underneath him at the same time.

“A-ah… that feels good,” his body shivered from the faint feeling of Soobin’s tongue ghosting over his tip.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, removing his lips while admiring his beautiful features. His face was full of pleasure. “How good, baby? Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes please… please continue—“

Soobin didn’t wait until he was finished talking before he instantly wrapped his lips around the boy's tip again, not staying for long before he took his dick fully into his mouth. Yeonjun was surprised, his back arching as he gripped the boy’s hair, causing a soft hum to leave Soobin’s lips. He bobbed his head quickly, causing the other to let out a continuous pattern of moans and whimpers until Soobin lifted his head, removing his lips off his dick.

Yeonjun’s face was bright red, pieces of his hair laid over his eyes as his chest raised and fell, trying to catch his breath.

Soobin moved his hands up, grabbing onto the bottom on Yeonjun’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

“You know…” Soobin mumbled as he hovered over Yeonjun again, leaning down to place a soft kiss onto his chest. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t understand how you’ve never done this…” He whispered against the other’s skin. Yeonjun listened carefully, a smile on his lips from the praise. As he continued kissing along his chest, Soobin reached over to the nightstand beside them, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube which he somehow knew was there. Yeonjun whimpered softly as Soobin started biting and sucking on the skin around his chest. “You’re so innocent but I bet, deep down, you’re such a whore, aren’t you?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he heard what the other called him. Before he knew it, he let out a shaky moan from just his words.

If he wasn’t already turned on, he definitely would be from the degradation.

“Mhm, you like being called a whore, don’t you?” Soobin hummed. Yeonjun could only focus on his words and pleasure that he didn’t hear when Soobin had opened the lube and coated his fingers.

Yeonjun looked at him, seeing the smirk on his lips. “I…” he started, trying to get the right words out. “Fuck… call me that again.”

Soobin smirked, spreading the boy's legs apart, positioning him so he could get a good angle before gently rubbing his finger over the boy's rim, receiving a soft gasp from him. “Such a whore. You’re gasping from just a simple touch. I bet you’ll be falling apart and begging for my dick like the slut you are, won’t you?”

“Yes...yes—“ he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. Soobin smiled softly. He didn’t want to stop the degradation but he had to for a bit.

“Hey, baby. I need you to relax for me, alright?” Soobin whispered softly. “This is going to hurt at first, so tell me when you’re ready, or if you want to stop.”

Yeonjun felt himself nearly melt from how soft and sweet his voice became, the feeling of butterflies in his chest when Soobin cared for him.

“Okay…” he nodded and took a deep breath before completely relaxing his body for Soobin. He was still nervous but tried his best to not be so tense.

Soobin reassured him and calmed him down before Yeonjun stated that he was ready. Slowly, he pushed a finger into him, watching his expressions carefully to make sure he didn’t look like he was in pain.

He hissed, reaching his arms up to pull Soobin forward so he could hold him for support. Yeonjun held onto the boy’s shirt as he bit his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering shut.

Soobin went slowly, pushing his finger in and looked at Yeonjun. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink, his lips red from the amount of biting he was doing.

“Mm… please move your finger...please,” he begged, gripping onto his shoulders when Soobin listened and started to move his fingers, softly thrusting it back into him.

His little gasps soon turned into muffled whines. “A-ah, move faster—”

Yeonjun let out a shaky breath when Soobin started moving faster and soon added another finger, going steady and opening him up.

Yeonjun didn’t understand how it felt so good, the pleasure overlapping the sting from the stretch. He shifted his hips back down onto his fingers, trying to match up with his speed.

At first, he was able to control his moans until Soobin suddenly added a third, thrusting and bending his fingers slightly. He felt a sudden burst of pleasure when Soobin hit directly against his prostate, causing a loud moan to slip past his lips, surprising both of them.

“F-fuck, what… Can you do that again?” He blurted out, looking at Soobin as he felt him thrust into his prostate once more, dragging a whiny moan out of his throat. His stomach twisted from pleasure, a feeling very similar to what he had felt earlier during the movie. “Soobin— wait, a-ah” he moaned out. Soobin heard him and completely stopped his movements, looking at Yeonjun to make sure things were okay.

“Yes? Did something happen?” He asked, his voice brittle and worrying.

“I don’t think so. I just… felt a weird feeling. The same feeling I had earlier when I ran away—”

“Explain the feeling to me,” Soobin had a clear idea of what he was feeling. He loved how innocent Yeonjun seemed to the point that he didn’t even know what that feeling was. It was so cute.

Soobin slowly started moving his fingers again as Yeonjun spoke. “Like... “ he started, arching his back and trying to speak through moans while Soobin continued thrusting his fingers. “I-it tingles, I feel it from my s-stomach and down—” his words got cut off when Soobin brushed his fingers against the boy’s prostate once more. “Right there, I-I feel it again. Soobin, please,” he whined, digging his nails into his shoulders.

“That’s a good feeling,” Soobin told him, repeatedly rubbing his fingers against the same bundle of nerves that caused Yeonjun’s body to shake and twitch. “When you feel that, tell me, okay? Tell me when you’re close…” He smirked, watching Yeonjun nod quickly.

“B-but… I want to feel you, please?” He asked softly, a pleading look in his eyes. Soobin couldn’t say no to that.

He nodded, pulling his fingers out as he started to undress, not realizing that he had been clothed still. He removed everything before hovering over Yeonjun again. “You’re so beautiful…” He whispered softly. Yeonjun groaned at his comment, trying to hide his blush from the sweet praise. “You hide from me praising you? I’ve been touching you and now you’re getting flustered?” He tilted his head and grabbed the lube beside them, quickly lubing himself, a groan falling from his lips. “You’re so precious.” Yeonjun made himself comfy while Soobin grabbed his hips, lifting them a bit before positioning his dick at his rim, looking up once more. “Ready?”

“Yes… please, hurry. Want you,” he mumbled softly, reaching out for Soobin again. He leaned in close, letting Yeonjun wrap his arms around his neck as they locked eyes for a while, admiring one another as Soobin slowly started pushing into him. His lips parted, a sinful groan being heard. His eyes shined with pure lust.

“Tell me if it hurts too bad,” Soobin told him and pushed in carefully until bottoming out. Yeonjun’s grip on his shoulders slowly loosened, at the same time, Yeonjun told him to move.

Very slowly, he started pulling out and thrusting back in, watching while Yeonjun’s hair bounced down over his eyes, his bottom lip shivering slightly at the slight pain. He didn’t mind it, it would go away soon. Plus his pain tolerance was pretty good anyway.

Soobin started going faster, pushing into Yeonjun as he let out loud whimpers of pleasure, the grip on his shoulder going tight and loosening every now and then. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Whether to keep his hands on Soobin’s shoulders or if he should move them somewhere else.

Their bodies were close. Chest touching, body heat mixing together as Soobin thrust fast into the boy under him, his moans high pitched and shaky, unable to control them now.

Soobin pulled back a bit but didn’t change the speed of his hips. Yeonjun looked up at him, his lips parting widely when Soobin soon wrapped his hand around his neck once again. Yeonjun loved that so much already. He absolutely adored the light-headed sensation. He loved when everything around him seemed to disappear and all he could focus on was the pleasure. Soobin pressed down, applying pressure in the right spots and watched as Yeonjun threw his head back, hands moving up to hold onto his wrist. Soobin started thrusting harder, slamming against his prostate and watched as Yeonjun spasmed and shook below him. A choking moan escaping from his throat as he became light-headed quickly and taped onto Soobin’s wrist when he was ready for him to let go.

All pressure was let go, a broken sob coming out as he tried to form the right words. “Harder, please...please,” he begged. He buried himself deep, thrusting into his prostate. “Fuck please, I’m… close,” he mumbled out, sounding unsure.

Soobin smirked, continuing what he was doing as he felt himself close too. “Look at you… So beautiful. Such a pretty whore, hm?”

Yeonjun nodded quickly. “I’m your…” he went to speak, pausing for a second, unsure if he should say it or not.

Soobin went harder, moaning softly as he was painfully close too. “You’re my what?” He asked, lancing his fingers into Yeonjun’s hair as he tugged back, causing Yeonjun to let out a loud whimper.

“I’m your w-whore. I’m your slut… I’m so, so close…” He moaned out quickly, the grip on his hair making the pleasure much more intense. He felt the tears build up in his eyes, spilling over and onto his cheeks as he opened his eyes. He felt the warm tears roll down his cheeks, making his vision blurry but still clear enough to see the smirk on Soobin’s lips.

“That’s right. No one else gets to touch you. Only I will ruin you until you’re begging and crying for me, right?” Yeonjun wanted to speak but he couldn’t form any words, only mumbles as he tried. “Cum for me, baby.”

At the same time, he felt his dick twitch as pleasure took over his body, his thighs shaking as they closed around Soobin’s waist tightly, a long, shameful moan coming from the small boy. The view and the feeling of him clenching around his dick caused Soobin to come soon after, a deep shaky moan mixing with Yeonjun’s high-pitched ones.

He soon stopped all movement before leaning down and laying his head on the bed beside Yeonjun’s neck. The two breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. They stayed like that for a while until Soobin got his breath back to pull out, hearing the other whimper at the feeling.

Soobin rolled over and lid beside Yeonjun, looking over to admire him. He was so obviously wrecked. Anyone would know what just happened without a second thought. His red blushed cheeks, also stained by tears. His plump and swollen lips, the few light bruises, along with a few dark ones scattered across his neck and going down his chest.

_He is so pretty._

Yeonjun looked over, locking eyes with him as he gulped, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Trying to understand how he liked it, or how he reacted to certain things that he had never once thought of. It was confusing, but he didn’t regret it. He was the best feeling he had ever felt.

The room was silent, but it was comfortable. The two stayed staring at one another until a pure giggle was heard from Yeonjun, causing a laugh from Soobin too.

“How was that?” He asked softly.

“That was…” He started. He didn’t know any words that could explain what he just felt. “That was so good. Just… wow.”

Soobin smiled and nodded, looking up at the ceiling. “Hey?” Soobin said, grabbing Yeonjun’s attention.

“Yeah…?”

“I want you to know that when I called you beautiful, that I really mean it, okay?”

Yeonjun was surprised at first, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. “Really?” He asked, peeking out from between his fingers.

“Yes. I really mean it,” he nodded. “You look even prettier with those marks from me though. And… I’m sorry if it bruises from the choking. It’s quite red but… that is so damn pretty too.”

Yeonjun whined and went to turn over towards him but instantly regretted it when feeling the slight pain shoot up from his lower half and into his back. He froze, humming softly.

“Does it hurt?”

Yeonjun simply nodded.

“I’m sorry, baby. The pain will go away soon, okay?” Soobin moved closer so that he didn’t need to move and create more pain.

“Will it hurt as much next time?”

Soobin smirked as he heard what he asked. “Depends what we do but… probably not as much. And…” he paused, looking down at Yeonjun. “Next time?”

“O-oh… Sorry. I just—” he panicked, not sure what to say.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. We’ll see what happens, okay?” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, not caring about the mess they made.

Yeonjun buried his face into Soobin’s neck. “Also… that was my um… first time doing any of that. Like… any of it.”

Soobin chuckled and nodded. “I know. I’m glad it was good then,” he smiled brightly, playing with his hair. “You really are mine then, huh?”

Yeonjun hummed and nodded, remembering what they had said to one another earlier.

“Also, I know you’re in pain but let’s get cleaned up, okay? We can rest some more after. But maybe we should go to my place instead. How does that sound?”

  
  


“Sounds good to me,” he smiled and looked up. Soobin wasted no time before placing a kiss on his lips. They kissed, exchanging giggles and touches before they finally decided to clean up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
